


Surprise Visit

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: The prompt: "Kurt’s family show up to surprise Kurt for his birthday. They walk in on Kurt and Adam having kitchen sex."





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

“I can’t wait to see his face,” Burt said for the twentieth time since they got into the cab at JFK (Finn had been counting.).

Finn was a little nervous. Of course he also looked forward to seeing his little brother, but the surprise birthday party also meant seeing Rachel. He had only spoken to her briefly on the phone to ask her when Kurt would be home from his classes, and their talk had been confusing and tense.

At least Burt was playing it safe this time, only taking Finn and Carole to New York; Blaine and the others would see Kurt at his official birthday party when he came home to Lima that weekend. But since Burt had to meet someone for business in the capital anyway, he had decided to take his family along and visit Kurt on his actual birthday as a surprise.

It was a school night and Rachel had assured them he would be home. Burt planned to take them all out to dinner and spend some quality time catching up, as there would probably not be time for that at the spectacular birthday party that Kurt was planning (which would involve a lot of tribute songs and spontaneous duets and, Finn assumed, an elaborate love-song-and-dance gift by Blaine and Kurt’s old Dalton classmates. Blaine loved big gestures like that and he had been absent from Glee club a lot lately to visit Westerville. Finn suspected the boy had his own surprise in the making.)  
  
Despite feeling nervous about seeing Rachel (the sudden doubt that he, too, should have prepared some sort of serenade having snuck up on Finn as they went up to the loft), Burt’s enthusiasm was infectious and Finn shot his mom a happy smile. She smiled back and adjusted her hair. Finn knew she only did that for the approval of two men in her life; her husband and her self-appointed ‘stylist’. Finn would never deny he knew nothing about fashion, but even he had to admit his mom looked somehow…nicer when Kurt picked out her wardrobe. Less mom-ish, which was also a little confusing.  
  
As they walked up the corridor to the loft, Finn immediately recognised the girl sitting by the door. Santana was seated on a very worn arm chair, her long legs crossed under her. She was reading some kind of textbook, but looked up as they came and pulled ear buds from her ears and smiled.  
  
“Great, the surprise committee is here,” she said, smiling sweetly. “Mr and Mrs Hummel…Schue 2.0. Nice vest.”  
  
“I’m not Mr Schue,” Finn started, but smoothed down his vest self-consciously as he did. “Is Kurt there yet? You didn’t tell him, did you?”  
  
Santana smiled broader now. “Girl scout’s honour,” she said, “he’ll definitely be surprised.”  
  
Somehow Finn doubted Santana was ever a girl scout, but Burt was already pushing open the sliding door. He was beaming from ear to ear. “Kurt?” he called out in the loft, “Surprise! Happy birthday, buddy!”

Carole followed him in. Finn gave Santana one more suspicious look. She was looking very pleased with herself, and slowly the pieces were sliding together in Finn’s mind. _Crap._

“Uh…Burt…” he started, but the subsequent crash and the unmistakable high pitch of his stepbrother’s voice told him it was too late. Finn braced himself and stepped into the loft.  
  
He only needed to follow the shocked look on Burt and Carole’s face to find Kurt. He was standing by the kitchen table, wearing skinny jeans and an apron over his bare chest. A bowl of what was probably whipped cream lay on the floor in shards. There was an unfinished cake on the kitchen surface over the oven.  
  
There was also a half-naked man spread out on the kitchen table.  
  
He was blonde, tall and muscular- Finn didn’t really want to notice the last bit, but the guy had no shirt on so it was hard to miss. He lay on his back with his jeans-clad legs propped up on two kitchen chairs.

Kurt was standing in between them and Finn quickly averted his eyes to avoid noticing what no dude who wasn’t into dudes should have to notice, especially not when the dude was his brother.

Finn focused on the other man instead. God, he hoped that was whipped cream on his stomach and not…_something else_. Especially since it also seemed to be on Kurt’s face.

_Ok, not going there_, Finn scolded himself mentally, and filed those thoughts away in the same vault as the memory of Sam stripping at Stallionz.

Meanwhile, Burt was slowly recovering the capacity of speech. His son started a rambling apology at the same time.

“I guess we definitely surprised you-”  
  
“Dad, this is not what it looks like-”  
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
“Dad, Carole, this is my-”  
  
“Dessert?” Finn’s mind supplied helpfully and it slipped past his lips.

He could feel his cheeks redden as Kurt shot him an incredulous look.  
  
“_Boyfriend_,” Kurt corrected, “we were just…baking a cake.”  
  
The man sat up and shot a guilty glance down his abdomen before facing Burt.

“Well, this is all terribly awkward,” he said, swinging his legs off the chairs and sounding (to Finn) like that guy in the Julia Roberts film where she was a moviestar and the guy owned a bookshop. Kurt loved that film.

“I’m Adam,” the blonde man continued. “I go to NYADA with your son.” He looked around for something to clean his hands and, finding nothing, wiped them down on his jeans before offering his hand to Burt. “Adam Crawford.”

“Burt Hummel,” Kurt’s father replied groggily, “my wife Carole.” He nodded at her.

Adam smiled pleasantly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Kurt has told me all about your beautiful wedding.”  
  
Carole beamed at him. “Hello Adam. I’m afraid Kurt didn’t tell us he was seeing someone,” she said carefully.

“Yeah dude, what’s up with that?” Finn added. “When were you gonna tell us?”

Kurt arched an eyebrow. “In my own time, Finn. Like at my _actual_ birthday party. Adam’s coming to Lima with me.”

“If that’s okay with you, of course,” Adam quickly added, looking at Burt.

Kurt’s father harrumphed. “Can’t stop him, can I?” he said. “If Kurt puts his mind on something, he gets what he wants.”

Adam grinned. “That’s true.”

“So…” Burt trailed off. “I was going to take my son out to dinner for his birthday. I guess that means you’re coming too.”

“I’d love to,” Adam replied politely, giving Kurt a questioning look.

His boyfriend shrugged. “He was going to give you the third degree in Lima anyway, might as well get it over with,” Kurt said.

“Hey, it’s my right as a father,” Burt protested.

Adam grinned. “I hope I won’t let you down, sir. Let me start by putting on a shirt.”

Burt nodded and watched the other man disappear behind Kurt’s curtained section of the loft.

“So…” he said again. “New boyfriend, huh? You seem very…close.”

Kurt blushed. “I was going to tell you, dad, really. I know this look bad-”

Burt looked to Carole for moral support and then smiled, tugging on the brim of his cap. “It’s ok, kiddo. He seems decent. Polite. And you’re a grown-up now, with your own place, and you should be able to do what you want in it. It’s my own fault for barging in. But in my defence, Santana didn’t stop us.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course she didn’t,” he said exasperatedly.

“No, of course I didn’t,” Santana agreed, walking in. “This was much more fun. And a real birthday surprise. Is the cake ready? My bloodsugar’s low and I need to get a boost before I get back up on the bar and splash my boobs with gin tonics.”

Finn did a double-take and stared at her.

Pleased that her comment had gotten the desired effect, Santana strutted to the kitchen and viewed the cake critically. “This had better be frosting, Porcelain,” she said drily.

Kurt sighed. “I’ll get changed too,” he said quietly, wiping his hands on his apron.


End file.
